dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TC01
Hi, welcome to Dino Attack RPG Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Viper page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PeabodySam (Talk) 22:59, 8 June 2009 Okay... you can just kind of disregard that, because I did not write that. Apparently, it's some automatic message that is supposed to be sent out when you make your first edit... only, "Viper" was clearly NOT your first edit. So, as I said, disregard the above message. PeabodySam 00:33, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I wondered about that. The log says "Wikia" edited my talk page. I know that it was only the second or third time I used the "create page" button on the first post... Thanks for clearing it up. TC01 01:01, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Why be a pawn... ... when you can become the king instead? Actually, a rook, since "king" is reserved for me, myself, and I. I know PeabodySam is plotting against you. He is secretly planning to undermine the Johnny Thunder RPG to make it die before the Dino Attack RPG, and he's going to find some way to gain full control over the Alpha Team RPG: Ogel's Last Stand! Don't fall for his tricks! Join me instead, for I am far more honorable and trustworthy than that... PeabodySam! --Dr. Rex 20:17, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :...unlikely. Especially since I plan to end the JT RPG before the DA RPG! So there! TC01 21:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, forgot to mention my new template... TC01 21:16, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::You fool! You've added a category to this Talk page... and if there's anything you should know by now, it's that categories cannot be removed from Talk pages! Yes, my spies have told me all about Talk:Specs! :::Your rebellion shall be put down! None can resist me! --Dr. Rex 21:18, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't even know now to go about adding a category to a talk page. Adding a talk page to a category, on the other hand... TC01 21:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::As always, I am right. You add categories to pages, not pages to a category! --Dr. Rex 21:31, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Well Done You have successfully stood up against Dr. Rex when he tried to turn you against me, thus proving yourself honorable and loyal in the face of danger. However... Dr. Rex does have a point. This is the second time we've somehow ended up with a Talk page belonging to a category, and we have no way of fixing it... --PeabodySam 02:17, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, that's not the case... in this edit, I've removed my "AntiDrRex" template, and that has removed this page from a category. :I figured Dr. Rex would be stumped by a talk page in a category... TC01 10:54, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back These past two months have been promising; first SPARTAN returns, now you as well! We gladly welcome you back with open arms! Yes, Dino Attack RPG has been in an overly-long state of hiatus thanks to the BZPower upgrade (in the meantime, we RPGers have been keeping ourselves busy with TV Tropes). I'm not sure how closely you've been following the upgrade updates, but it sounds as though the Dino Attack RPG (and all other old BZPower topics, for that matter) will be reduced to a "Read Only" state. As a result, when forums return, I plan on remaking the Dino Attack RPG and titling it "Dino Attack RPG: At War's End" (the name proved popular among other players, so it got chosen). It will be picking up where the previous Dino Attack RPG left off, but if you have any ideas for improvements or other changes, be sure to forward them to me. Since you've been away from the Dino Attack RPG for a while, here's a few important plot developments you may have missed: *Dr. Rex's organization of scientists now has a name: Xenon Elite Researchers Regarding Dinosaurs, or simply XERRD. *The Minifig/Mutant Pterosaur Hybrid, Pterisa, and the three other "prototype" Mutant Dinos (Rex was the "prototype" Mutant T-Rex, if you recall) have allied with Dino Attack Team, and Pterisa is currently traveling to Adventurers' Island to aid us. *Zachary is now a Stromling and has been antagonizing the team, giving us only sixty hours to find the Maelstrom Temple. *Frozeen and Greybeard had found a Maelstrom Crystal which is leading them to the Maelstrom Temple but also makes them a target for every Mutant Dino in the area. According to Stromling Zachary, only a certain chosen individual may hold the Maelstrom Crystal without becoming a target; who this individual may be has not been revealed yet. *Rex and Amanda Claw successfully formed an alliance with the alpha female, or "queen", T-Rex of Adventurers' Island, but had some difficulty because apparently Mr. Cunningham was sent by Lord Sinister to hunt the queen T-Rex. *Lord Sinister has secretly left the main group, traveling with Frozeen and Greybeard to the Maelstrom Temple. *It still has not been revealed which temple is the Maelstrom Temple, but Dust is constantly providing more and more evidence pointing towards the Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins. *The plot has continued according to plan (i.e. with Señor Palomar being revealed as the head of XERRD's Adventurers' Island operations), and we left off in the jungle before proceeding to the Maelstrom Temple. There are also a couple "side stories" which do not directly affect the plot: *''December 21, 2010'' was a short story and alternate ending that showed what would happen if Dino Attack Team failed the Adventurers' Island mission. *''A Pirate's Frostivus Haunting'' was a three-part story that revealed much about Greybeard's mysterious past in a flashback/dream sequence. *''HTTYML'' is a two-part story chronicling how Rex and Frank Einstein joined Dino Attack Team and, in the second part, will reveal the origins of a third character. Hopefully, when forums return, you will be able to read about these in full detail. Again, welcome back, and we hope you stay long enough to see Dino Attack RPG return! I'm glad to have you back! --PeabodySam 14:34, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :The BZPower Forum Archives are now online. If you so wish, you can now read about what you missed in full detail (I believe that this was your most recent post in the RPG). I've also added direct links to December 21, 2010 and A Pirate's Forstivus Haunting to the above message. --PeabodySam 20:22, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Dino Attack: At War's End Dino Attack: At War's End is now online. Feel free to rejoin whenever you're ready! I'll also be leaving a message on your BZPower account, just to make sure you get this message. --PeabodySam 02:14, March 17, 2012 (UTC)